


Greasing the Gears

by SitWithMeInTheDark



Series: Congruence [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Leather, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Club, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Whipping, bdsm club, easy access
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitWithMeInTheDark/pseuds/SitWithMeInTheDark
Summary: The contracts are finalized and the Doms have planned a scene for Draco and Harry at the groups favourite BDSM club. As the boys continue to learn about each other, their play gets more intense.Enjoy!





	Greasing the Gears

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while! I make no promises for prompt updates but I promise one will come along eventually. 
> 
> As always, all comments are welcome!
> 
> Please enjoy! And Happy Summer!

“How many?”

“At least three.”

“Including Harry?”

“No.”

“And you’re still ok with the usual routine?”

“Yes.”

“The sign-”

“Yes.”

“The whip-”

“ _Yes._ Merlin Nate, I’m green.”

A sigh. “You’ll have to goad him into it.”

Draco smirked. “Oh _, please.”_

⚡︎ ⚡︎ ⚡︎

It’s been a week since the four of them first 'got together’. And yesterday they _finally_ signed the new contracts, the ones that said Dom’s only had power over their original sub during play, unless the other wasn’t Dom present. And that whenever there was a scene, anyone in their group could participate if they were there. The contracts covered, in _excruciating_ detail, what Harry and Draco like, what they don’t like, what they do like but don’t want to admit liking; the words were still spinning in Harry’s head. _Humiliation. Rejection. Punishment._

The contracts also said that Harry and Draco were free to do whatever they wanted together, when they were alone. Harry had asked (begged) for that specifically.

They weren’t alone now. They were in the crowded Muggle BDSM club, _Sweat,_ Draco was dressed in his trademark leather trousers (and nothing else), Harry in his typical lace knickers and one of his sheer, unbuttoned shirts. Draco had spent an hour before departure shaving his legs (the muggle way because he knew how much it worked harry up).

The Doms were socializing about five feet away on the sofas, and Harry had Draco pressed against him, chest to chest, as they swayed to the low music thrumming through the club. There wasn’t an inch of breathing room between them, Harry could feel Draco’s heart pumping against his, his cock thickening against his hip. Their legs were tangled so close that every step of their dance (if you could call it that) rubbed friction against Harry’s foreskin, scratching through his knickers. Harry’s arms were around his waist and his head was tucked into Draco’s shoulder (he was so much _taller_ ) and he knew his shyness was obvious to on-lookers, he always got this way when he was put on display: quiet, self-conscious and really, really hard.

And on display they were. Every time Harry peeked over Draco’s shoulder he spotted three more people staring at them. It was beginning to feel like the majority of the club was watching. While Harry felt timid, Draco was clearly loving all the extra attention. The longer they danced, the more his hands roved Harry’s body, the tighter he gripped and the harder he got. His hands would slip under Harry’s shirt to scratch at his stomach or lower back, then pinch at his nipples, causing Harry to whine into the skin of his throat. He’s pull at Harry’s hair to get him to mouth at his throat and sink his palms down to grope at his thighs, his arse… his balls.

This was the game tonight: they were to put on a show for their Doms (and whoever else happened to enjoy it), they were to dance and touch but no more. They’ve been at it for an hour now at least, and Harry was beginning to think that if he’d been here with some other ridiculously hot sub, one with a bit more self-control, or patience, this would be an easier task to. As it was, Draco was selfish and ruthless and deliciously addictive.

They were good like that, contrary and compatible: when Harry pulled, Draco pushed, where Harry was gentle, soft and slow, Draco was rough and hard and couldn’t take his time if it bloody killed him.

Harry never earned punishment, Draco got one what seemed like everyday.

Everything they did together was exacerbated and intoxicated by the other. Not that play was simple or easy before they connected, but now it was so much more so: intense and overwhelming and sometimes downright unbearable.

Harry used to be able to dance for Josh for hours, now he doubted he’d last five more minutes without breaking a rule, or just… keening over.

It wasn’t helping that Draco’s hands had zeroed in on the the stitched hole in his knickers, sewn right above his arse hole and large enough to stretch around even his largest dildo. (Josh, of course had made them specifically, knowing how much Draco would love them, and Harry consecutively.)

Draco had been muttering in his ear, but Harry wasn’t focused enough to listen until the other man traced the knickers and his arse crack, then begun nudging his way between Harry’s cheeks. But the skin was dry and tense, and Draco could do little more than prod and rub as Harry desperately tried to ignore the way pleasure and anticipation was zipping up his spine and down his legs.

“C’mon Harry” Draco whined quietly into his ear. “Slick me up, I know you can… I know you want to.” Harry could picture it, the way Draco would slide in, wet and and pushy, in front of everyone. How he’d take what he wanted and damn the consequences. How he’d use Harry and make sure he loved it.

But no. They were supposed to be dancing for their Dom’s. Draco hadn’t been told to finger him, and Harry hadn’t been given permission to get fingered. He had no doubt that Josh and Nate were watching closely, no matter how engaged in cocktails and conversation they seemed. And he had no doubt that they would retaliate, exactly when and as harshly as they deemed appropriate.

Appropriate being the best way to torture the both of them.

Harry shook his head without looking up, convinced his resolve was in place and staying there.

Then came the tongue behind his ear and the rough promise: “I’ll spank you later if you do.”As if to prove he would, Draco bit down harshly on the tendon stretching between Harry’s neck and shoulder as he scratched at his rim.

Harry shuddered and his resolve crumbled like sand, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned. Visions of being fucked by Draco here and now, of getting spanked for it later, were running through his head and blocking out any other thoughts. He loved it. He loved it. He wanted it. Wanted to be used and taken up and pushed around. Before he even made the conscious decision to do so, he was whispering the incantation, and lube was dripping down his thighs.

Not waiting a second, Draco pushed a finger, then two past Harry’s rim. He spent a short moment circling his prostate in reward causing Harry’s knees to go weak and his arms to slip over Draco’s shoulders for extra support.

“Good, now rub me off.” Harry was past trying to resist. He got to work on opening Draco’s flies and wrapping a hand around Draco’s cock while the other man got to opening him up properly.

“Everyone here is watching. They can’t wait to see how much you’ll take, and who will fuck you. they all want a peek at this slutty little hole of yours.” He hooked his fingers and pulled, then went back to thrusting and scissoring. “They can’t believe how good you look, all dressed up in lace just for them. Silently begging to be used up and tasted. They’re gagging for you, Harry.” He slipped in a third finger. “They know how much of a pathetic whore you are for it. They can tell just looking at you.” Four fingers now. “They know that you’ll do anything for your Dom… For me.”

Draco’s second hand joined the first as he removed his fingers only to slide the middle finger of each hand back in. Harry could feel the extra pull it gave, and then the harsh tug as Draco spread his rim open and gripped his arse cheeks in front of the whole club. “They all want to see, Harry. They all want to know how hot and pink and tight you are inside. They all want to feel it. They all want to fuck you.” Draco’s words were getting to him. _Merlin_ , he was hot, rubbing Draco off, a slave to the other man’s movement’s and will. He caught himself pushing his ass back and tilting his hips, not to get Draco to move, but so he might better show off for whoever was watching.

He knew the Doms were in that crowd, already planning out their punishments. The thought made his heart thud against his ribs and his breath catch. He was so, _so_ hard.

Then Draco bit at his throat again, “to bad for them, you’re mine to fuck.” Harry knew that tone, knew that Draco was done playing, done waiting. He could hear the possessiveness and impatience pushing out of Draco’s chest. He wasn’t surprised when Draco gripped his hips, spun him around and slid right into him.

They weren’t thinking this through, everyone in the place must be wondering how he was slick enough, why Draco could get away with fucking him without a condom (as magic rendered STI’s harmless).

Not to mention where their Doms were and why they hadn’t interfered yet.

Bur Draco only got two good thrusts in, leaving Harry disoriented, stumbling and moaning in the middle of the floor, hazy with it, before Nate was there. The large Dom pulled them apart and Harry watched helpless and suddenly alone, his arsehole open and his thighs dripping, as Draco was dragged across the room.

Then Josh was there, gently leading him back to his own seat with a hand on Harry’s back. Harry stood as his Dom sat down, undid his flies and pulled out his own erection. “Come on then, I’m cold.” The sentence sent warmth through Harry’s stomach, he loved this. They’d been doing it for years, after Harry tried explaining how sometimes he just wanted to be used, without orgasm necessarily being the goal. So Josh had suggest they try cock-warming, where Harry’s only job was to be stretched open and available. He’d say to Harry he was cold, then sit him in his lap, his cock sliding into him, and warming him up. They never went back.

Obediently, and with a coy smile, Harry took his place on Josh’s lap, impaling himself as he went down. Soon he was settled and Josh went back to sipping whatever drink he had in his hand.

Harry sought out Draco. Draco, who was now slightly across the room, tied up, stripped, and leaning over a padded bench getting what looked like the club’s whipping of the week. Harry’s mouth salivated at the snap and imprint of leather across Draco’s exposed arse, Nate’s imposing stance and Draco’s hot squirming making him sweat.

He wasn’t one for participating in impact play, but he loved watching it and the intense effect it had on people.

He leaned back against Josh, head tipping back in submission, “why aren’t I getting punished?” he asked quietly to Josh, “ I acted just as rashly as Draco did.” He didn’t take his eyes off Draco, though.

“We know you two better than that Harry, and don’t forget how closely we watch you two, even when it doesn’t seem like it. We know he instigated that little performance, in fact, we expected him to.” Of course it was all a set up. “Unless you want to be punished? You did let him fuck you, after all.” Josh nibbled at Harry’s ear in play retribution “You’re shameless. Needy. And so desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

Harry groaned, his arse tightening around where Josh’s prick was snug inside it. Josh mirrored his moan and whispered “I love when you massage my cock.” as he mouthed his way down Harry’s neck.

Harry loved being with Josh like this, loved being _his._ Loved this dynamic they’d built together, he revealed in it and how well they knew each other. And all the way’s Josh was able to turn him on effortlessly.

Harry let Josh have his way with Harry’s skin, arms tight around his waist, and he watched Draco’s punishment unfold. Soon, Nate was finished with the whip. Draco was still naked, his hands tied behind his back. Out of one of the clubs little side tables, Nate pulls out a bottle of lube.

He thought about the way he so easily gave into Draco’s request, which, unsurprising. It was _Draco._ They’d always had an effect on each other.

Draco was getting fingered, quick and hard.

He’d almost held out, had said no when Draco asked, but Draco knew him as well as Josh did.

Two fingers, then three.

It wasn’t that Harry wanted to be immune to Draco, or indifferent to him. But it’d be nice if he could decide for himself when to say no and when to give in.

Nate was leaving Draco off now, he set the lube aside on the bench, and from the same table as before, pulled out a bowl of condoms and a little placard. Harry’s heart sped up again, they were in for a show. He knew from previous visits to the club that those signs only said one thing: _Free Fuck For All._ That sign was universally understood as an invitation for anyone in the club to fuck the sub being presented. Nate would, of course, sit close by and keep a close eye on things, ready to tell anyone to fuck off if they weren’t courteous, or grant permission for anything beyond the understood limits. Harry was overcome with anticipation, he’d noticed Draco’s kink for getting passed around in the contract and now he’d get to see it in action. He couldn’t wait to see who would approach first.

Josh nudged his side, but didn’t break Harry’s focus completely. “You never answered my question. Do you need to be punished?”

Harry shrugged “Maybe. But do you think we could train me out of it. Get me to be able to resist him? Like we did with the deep-throating?”

Josh kissed his cheek as a burly Dom approached where Draco was positioned, Harry watched him slide on a condom, slick up and fuck into him, all under Nate’s careful supervision. “We can definitely do that. How did he convince you just now anyway?”

Harry blushed, couldn’t help it when asked to admit what had so easily taken down his defences. “He promised to spank me later.” He said so with an embarrassed and defensive shake of his head, exasperated by himself.

Josh chuckled. “Then as your punishment, I’ll do the spanking, and it won’t be so much fun with a cock ring on. Since we’re going to be working on restraint.” Heat shot through Harry as the burly Dom came with a loud groan in Draco across the room.

Harry watched as two more men had their way with Draco, distracted by the way Draco hadn’t argued or denied a moment of his punishment. Josh was tucked up inside him as he conversed with the other Doms and Harry watched Doms and subs alike fuck Draco across the room, moaning loud enough for Harry to hear.

He almost missed the signal Nate sent their way when a particularly nervous sub was finishing up with Draco’s arse under the harsh hand of his Dominatrix. But he did see it, and the next thing he knew, Josh was nudging him to standing and across the room. His arse was sensitive after being stretched open for so long, it twinged with every step. His cock hadn’t had a chance to go down either, not with the constant view of Draco’s arse getting filled by various bodies.

The closer they got to Draco’s prone form, the more obvious it became how much the Doms had planned the whole night out. Josh positioned Harry directly behind Draco’s arse so he could see clearly the gapping and glistening hole. When he said, “you’re going to fuck him” Harry suddenly wasn’t sure if Draco was the one getting punished, or he was.

His lack of confidence kept him from moving after the order was given, so Josh reached for his aching prick, applied the condom and lube, and slid it between Draco’s cheeks himself. When the head caught on the rim, he gasped and Josh pushed him forwards by his hip so he slid right in.

Harry didn’t top often, and the sudden hot, slick, tight feeling of being _inside Draco Malfoy_ was more than a little overwhelming. On instinct alone (encouraged by Draco’s needy whine), he immediately began rocking his hips. This however, earned him a smack on the ass “I didn’t tell you to start yet. I should have been more clear. You’re not going to fuck him, Harry… I’m going to fuck you, while you stand here like this, and be a good boy.”

And then Josh replaced his cock in Harry’s arse and set a quick purposeful pace. There was no room for Harry to move between them, he was helpless, and stuck between warring stimulations. Every time Josh thrust forward harshly, Harry’s hip bones pushed indents into Draco’s arse cheeks and his cock slid fractionally deeper. He had to brace his hands on the bench just to feel as if he’d be able to keep standing.

Josh was ruthless, and the friction built, sensations piling on top of one another, fucking into his ass and rubbing tightly on his cock. Josh grunting into his ear and Draco moaning below him. Each movement into Draco’s arse reminded him that he was almost the fourth person to fuck him just this evening. That he wasn’t even deserving of fresh arse, only sloppy leftovers. Sloppy leftovers which were Draco Malfoy. Prideful, entitled and impenetrable, Draco Malfoy. _Bloody hell._

It only took a few minutes until Harry was close, then, trying desperately to ward off his orgasm, a couple more minutes before he was sobbing in desperation.

He didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to disobey, but doing so felt impossible pinned between these two people who effected him so powerfully. He started to beg. Half-formed words and whimpers falling from his mouth in hopes that Josh would be merciful (Harry knew he wouldn’t be), “I can’t” and “I’m close” and “Please, please, _please_.”

Josh was mouthing at his neck again, paying no mind to what Harry was saying. Harry’s whole body was quaking with Josh’s assertive thrusts.

And then they stopped. Josh bit down harshly on Harry’s neck (Harry could practically feel the word _mine_ spelled out on the skin of his throat) and rutted for a couple extra seconds as he came. Harry only realized he wasn’t wearing a condom as he arse was filled with a warm, sticky splash of come. Another groan, another thrust, and Josh stilled completely, and lifted his head with one final suck.

“Ready?” Harry had no idea what for, all he could do was whine.

“Come.” And he did. Mouth falling open, tears slipping down his cheeks, and with Draco heaving below him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a take on watersports for this series? I have a lot of ideas but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. Let me know what you think!


End file.
